The Wonderful World Of Harry Potter
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: A thousand years ago, six demons roamed the earth, one betrayed them all and their souls were transformed into spells. Now, a thousand years later, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron have to break the spells before time runs out. R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
THE WONDEROUS WORLD OF HARRY POTTER:  
WHAT JK ROWLING DIDNT SHOW IN THE BOOKS  
Chapter1: It All Started When....  
  
It was the begining of holiday vacation and all of the wizards and witches were celebrating with friends and famly.....all, but two. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were both in for the holidays, Harry was in to get away from the Dursleys, not that the Dursleys would want him there anyway, and Draco was in for a completely diffrent reason....  
  
"Listen Potter,"Draco said in a rather dispising tone,"If we're to spend the entire holiday vacation with one another,we should at least help each other out, right?"  
  
Harry raised a brow. The two young wizards were seated in the library doing thier holiday homework and Draco, of course, needed help.  
  
"Malfoy, why dont you just at least try to do the first problem? Just this once?"  
  
"Ah, forget it, I can do this tommorow."Draco smirked,"However, I am curious as to why the great Harry Potter didn't go home for the holiday."   
  
"None of your business Malfoy.", Harry replied.That was close, the last thing Harry needed was for all the wizarding world to know that The-Boy-Who-Lived could defeat the Dark Lord three times straight and couldnt even speak up to the Dursleys.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in Harry's scar, causing him to yelp.  
  
"What now Potter?"Draco asked, slightly startled. Draco then opened his mouth to speak once more, but he was stopped by a sudden burning feeling on his arm...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day #2   
  
These dungeons are so cold...,Draco thought as walked down the dungoens of Hogwarts.A heavy book bag was perched on his shoulder,making it seem impossible to walk any further.Then, before he knew it, none other than Harry Potter came crashing into him.  
  
"Watch it Potter!!"  
  
"Whatever Malfoy."  
  
Draco glared at Harry and pushed past him, muttering some curses. Harry sighed, Blasted Slytherin....  
  
Just as Harry was about to continue on, his foot stepped on something hard.Looking down to see what it was, Harry bent and clumsily fell on the ground. He then picked up a small green and black book he had never seen before. Hmm...must be Malfoy's. Harry Looked around to see if Draco was around, but he was nowhere to be found. It seems to be his diary, meaning it has all his personal thoughts which must must be REALLY private. He would be real mad if someone were to--- Just then, Harry grabbed it and ran back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Chap 1!!  
  
(A/N)Hehe, Im so happy, after long obsessing over Harry Potter , this is my first HP fic ever!!Now I'm gonna build a site and draw fanart and make Music vids and...you get the point!Ok then, dont forget to review!! 


	2. Weaslys, Neville, and that little green ...

THE WONDEROUS WORLD OF HARRY POTTER  
JuunanazGurl  
Chapter two: Weaslys, Neville, and the little green book  
  
"Bloody, stinkin, Potter.." , Draco cursed. He had just been looking for his diary when its possible whereabouts were realized. As he stormed down the dungeons, he began to smell the strange scent of old spegheti coming from the slytherin dorms, but he ignored it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was eagerly ready to open the diary, when suddenly, the Gryffindor portriat went wide open.  
  
"RON?! What the fuck?!" Harry went wide-eyed. Ron, his best friend stood at the entrance grinning madly.  
  
"Well hello to you too Harry."  
  
Ron then lifted a brow to see Harry holding a small green book that didnt look like any textbook he'd ever seen.Harry, noticing this, immeadiatly tucked the book into the nearest book bag.  
  
"Errr...why are you here?"  
  
So, Ron explained how his father got a deal from the Ministry Of Magic about an excellent job that could probably pay more than even Malfoy could afford. So now, Mr. ans Miss. Weasley are of on a faraway bussiness trip to disscuss this new job, therefore, the Weasly children were sent back to Hogwarts for the remainder of holiday vacation.  
  
"Thats great Ron!!" Harry congraulated, " But weres everyone else?"  
  
"In the Great Hall.C'mon!"  
  
So Harry ran after Ron, comepletely forgeting about the dairy.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Harry was running after Ron, he was slightly surprised to see Neville Longbottom walk past them. (Ok, ok, so I forgot to mention Neville was there, dont kill me.) Neville, finally reaching the common room, sat down and grabbed his book bag. He then found a little green book inside it. Wondering whos it was, he came to the conclusion that it must have been Harrys or Rons since they were here last. Thinking they might be looking for it, he set of to go look for them. He had no clue as to where they went, so he went to search for them, placing the green book in the pocket of his robes.  
  
Passing the main entrace, he was a little scared to see a very upset looking Draco storm on by. Neville was throughly relieved when Draco passed him, until...  
  
Draco turned to face Neville, "Longbottom!!"  
  
Neville jumped, "Y-yes?"  
  
"Where is Potter?"  
  
"Ummm..I-I dont know..."  
  
With that, Draco muttered something under his breath, then left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, back in the Great Hall.......  
  
Ron and Ginny were having an argument about Pig, Fred and George were planning a good prank to play on Snape, and Harry was hearing voices telling him Voldemort is soon to come. In general, things were going pretty normal. And thats when Draco busted in.  
  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): Yeah! My first cliffie!! Ok, umm...please be paitent with the plot, Itll come up eventually, plus,theres a good chance of this bieng a looooong story. R&R!! 


	3. The demonic six is introduced and the fi...

The Wonderful World Of Harry Potter JuunanazGurl  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy??", Ron sneered.  
  
The rest of the group turned to look a the furious Draco Malfoy who had just barged in.  
  
"What do you care Weasly. Potter!! Where is it???"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Harry, even though he had a pretty good idea what Draco was refering to.  
  
"Potter, that book contains things a pathetic little Gryffindor such as your self SHOULD NOT be messing with!!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!!" Harry repeated. There was a long silence and finally, Draco gave up and left with a frustrated sigh. 'What could be in there thats so important??' Harry thought.  
  
"What was that all about??" Ron asked Harry. Harry explained to Ron and at the end Ron was snickering,"Malfoy's diary huh?? Well what are we doing here?? C'mon!!" Ron grabbed Harry's and they took off to the common room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, in the library.....  
  
Neville opened his book bag ready for a good study, but then he saw a green and black book he had never seen before. Curious, he opened it and at least 6 folded up papers fell out, each of them labeled with strange names. Halibur, Gothenta, Cusantro, Jeventor, Fasavio, and Defontelo. Opening one, he saw what seemed to be instructions for a spell of some sort. The instructions were written is a familiar handwriting. More curious than ever, he took the papers and stuffed it in his bag, repacked his books, and headed outside, eager to try these new spells. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the common room....  
  
"Shit!! Where is it??" Harry shuffled through a bunch of book bags as Ron leaned against the fireplace, "So, you got Malfoy's diary, and when I came in, stuffed it in any old bookbag. Oh yeah, smart thinking Harry..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside....  
  
Neville took out his wand, and followed the instructions for the Halibur spell over and over until finally, he got it right. But instead of something happening to the rock his wand was pointing at, he felt a surge of power in his veins, as green light surrounded him. Scared Neville ran back to the castle, but was stopped dead in his tracks as his wand shook violently, Nelville tried to let go of it, but the wand stuck, and before he new it, the wand seemed to shoot through his skin, and go inside his arm, his eyes then went all green, and he felt, well, evil. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Slytherin common room,  
  
Draco sighed as he sat down on the black leather couch that was located before the lit fireplace. Atop the fire place were framed pictures of some slytherins and thier friends. One of the pictures, was of a pretty brown haired girl with audburn eyes. Draco stared at her, Alexia Defontelo was one of the six slytherin with demon blood. Yes, demon. Draco remembered the story of the demonic six. Tom Halibur the demon of pure evil, Claudia Gothenta the demon of silence, Draconis Cusantro the demon of war, Jenifer Jevento the demon of the forest, Alexander Fasavio the demon of time, and Alexia Defontelo the demon of love. Legend has it, the Claudia, Draconis, Jenifer, and Alexander were all destroyed when Tom had betrayed them, and Tom took Alexia's hand in marriage but eventually, he destroyed her too, and he died later on, or something like that. According to Lucius, the demonic six were rembered with spells for each one. And according to Lucius, he was to learn these spells in his training as a death eater. Damn Lucius. 'He has no right to be called father the way he treats me..' Draco assured himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N): Woah, Nevilles evil now...yeah.Ok, R&R!! 


End file.
